mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitchell Van Morgan Legends
Mitchell Van Morgan Legends known in Japan as is an action-adventure game developed by Capcom, excessively published by THQ and distributed by Nickelodeon Software. It is the first game in the Mitchell Van Morgan Legends sub-series to be released from THQ, and the third major 3D polygonal Mitchell Van Morgan title released in the franchise, following Mitchell. It was released on the PlayStation in 1999 in Japan and in 2000 in North America. A PlayStation 2 port was released in 2001. Another port was released for PlayStation Portable in 2005, with the latter only in Japan. A PlayStation 3 port was released on the PlayStation Network in 2012 with the same title for nearly 13 years for the English release in 2012. It stars with Mitchell Van Morgan, the game's player character. Mitchell Van Morgan is an explorer, a person in charge of investigating ruins from the city of Raleighopolis. During his journey with his friends in their home state of Raleighopolis, where Mitchell confronts his arch-nemesis Doctor Marquessa and his robotic minions the Marquessaniks who are attacking it to obtain its hidden treasure. As an action-adventure game, Mitchell Van Morgan Legends's gameplay is very different from that of the original series, despite sharing a few elements but has the same gameplay and elements as Capcom's Mega Man Legends 2. The game was produced by MITCHELL Project. Mitchell Van Morgan Legends received positive critical response due the series' jump from 2D graphics to 3D similar to Capcom's Mega Man Legends. Mitchell Van Morgan Legends was followed by the prequel The Misadventures of Amanda Payne, a sequel titled Mitchell Van Morgan Legends 2 and the 2016 PlayStation 4 HD video game remake title Mitchell Van Morgan Legends HD exclusively from THQ Nordic. Gameplay The gameplay in Mitchell Van Morgan Legends is very similar to Capcom's Mega Man Legends 2 and the Mitchell series' companion game Rugrats: Search for Reptar. The player controls the protagonist Mitchell Van Morgan in his explorations through ruins and fights against Marquessa's diabolical schemes. The ruins, however, are from various destinations in contrast to the Game Boy title in which most ruins belonged to the Mitchell Van Morgan game. The player is able to travel by entering to different ruins by having the approval of the mayor of Raleighopolis, here the player must pass different tests in order to win Digger licenses from a specific level. The license allows Mitchell to enter into ruins which are forbidden to lower-class Diggers. Additionally, when winning a license, the enemies' health is higher, but once they are destroyed, they drop more mvm coins which are used in shops to buy items. Mitchell's interactions with other characters can also affect the character's state depending whether he is good with other people or makes them angry. Mitchell is also able to grab objects or people which help the player to complete missions. Mitchell can also suffer from special damage when fighting Marquessaniks or touching fields that damage him such as lava. If the player collects the invincible stars, he will become invulnerable to such states for a short time. Another addition is the underwater dungeon, in where the objects' weight is reduced and Mitchell can swim and walk underwater. The energy of the special gadgets, which are developed by Gavin using unusable items, are now shown in two energy bars, one green and one blue. The blue bar indicates how much energy the skill has, while the green bar shows how much energy is consumed when the skill is used. In Legends, the seven large gems called Power Stones are used as a power source. the MVM Coins can be exchanged for money, and in the game, enemies that are destroyed will often drop these MVM Coins. When the MVM Coins are picked up, the equivalent amount of the game's basic unit of currency, is added automatically. The health of Mitchell Van Morgan can be increased through the game in the shops, while it can be recovered through packs bought at shops, obtaining macaroni & cheeses from defeated opponents or by asking the nurse to recover Mitchell Van Morgan's health. Mitchell Van Morgan can also obtain his trademark MVM power-up bubble gums has a Life Shield which reduces the damage that he can receive from enemies, bought at the Bubble Gum Machine. Mitchell's interactions with characters from the game can also affect the price of objects. If the player makes Mitchell Van Morgan be rude with characters, prices from objects will be increased and the dialogues with people will also change. The power of Mitchell's main weapon, is his signature platformer skills, depends on his in-game abilities equipped. Plot Setting and characters The ''Legends series takes place on planet Earth like the tv show. Only a few sparse of the Orange County schools district exist and energy sources are rare. In order to satisfy this increasing demand for energy to power up machinery, power stones found in ancient ruins are used. These seven power stones are valuable; they serve as an energy source, and the mvm coins are used as currency. However, the main goal of every person is to find the Mother Lode, an item of supposed infinite power that can fill the need for the energy in one swoop. Those who try to excavate these ruins are called explorer. The protagonist of the game is Mitchell Van Morgan, a Japanese painter and explorer living in a north carolinian city called Raleighopolis. He lives there alongside his best buddy & sidekick Gavin O'Neal Davis, his Spotter who is mechanical genius and a biplane pilot, Carolyn Ashley Taylor, Mitchell's girlfriend who is his lucky charm, his childhood friend and an A/B honor roll student, Jennifer Hooker, Gavin's girlfriend and Carolyn's best friend who develops a obsessive crush or passionate feelings on Gavin eventually spending much of her time following Gavin to get his attention or make sure he is safe while demonstrating her affection and Data, a mysterious white ferret that talks in gibberish only Mitchell and Gavin can understand. the antagonist is Mitchell's arch-nemesis Doctor Marquessa the villainous mad scientist who builds most of his robots used in his elaborate schemes he is also the leader of his Marquessa Empire wanted to steal Raleighopolis' secret treasure in order to become rich with his own name written on it. He lives in Marquessa Land and he travels in his own flying warship, Marquessa V-Carrier. Story Mitchell Van Morgan exits a ruin after finding the power stone inside. After dealing with the Marquessaniks blocking his way out, he makes his way to the Gavie Biplane with Gavin, which leaves the ruin. From there, Gavin try to find a way to repair their Biplane. However, when the Marquessa attack the city of Raleighopolis with giant mechanical weapons, Mitchell decides to stop them. Once Mitchell defeats the Marquessaniks, Raleighopolis' mayor, Amelia, tells Mitchell & his pals that Marquessa is searching for the island's secret treasure and that it is said if somebody obtains it, a great disaster will befall the city of Raleighopolis. Amelia asks Mitchell Van Morgan to investigate the city's ruins. With a power stone found in a ruin, Mitchell and Gavin repair their Biplane, allowing them to find a cave to continue exploring the island. While exploring the cave, Mitchell activates the Main Gate, a dungeon where he should be able to find the reason why Marquessaniks from the island are being activated. Mitchell confronts the evil genius Marquessa who, after being defeated once again, decide to let Mitchell enter the Main Gate, planning to steal the treasure from him afterward. When Mitchell explores the depths of the Main Gate, he discovers it is actually a stasis chamber for the ancient hero Jacob, a 5th class bureaucratic unit from Eden, a space station orbiting above the planet. When he is accidentally awakened from his sleep by Mitchell, he refers to Mitchell as "Mitchell Van Morgan Jr.", and realizes that Mitchell is suffering from autism & epilepsy. Jacob claims that the island's population needs to be purged so it will be more controllable, and confronts Mitchell when he tries to stop him. After a struggle, Jacob is defeated and dies. Even with Jacob's physical body gone, he transfers his backup data into the systems of Data, preventing the halt of the Carbon Purification Process. Data gives new commands to the system, stopping the Purification and deleting Jacob's backup data from Data. Data then reveals to Mitchell that he contains all of his previous memories from when he was an autistic preschooler! Mitchell had stored his memories into Data as a way to prevent him from ever tampering with it. Data promises to restore Mitchell's memory when the time comes. The residents proclaim Mitchell, Jacob 2.0 and Data as heroes and they take off to continue their journey. Marquessa and his minions sail on a vessel built by Genola out of the scraps from Marquessa's mechs, with the giant refractor from the main gate. Footnotes References * External links *[http://www.nickjapan.com/newproducts/consumer/psxdash/index.html Mitchell Dash official website (PlayStation)] *[http://www.nickjapan.com/psp_dash/ Mitchell Dash official website (PSP)] *[http://www.mobygames.com/game/mitchell-van-morgan-legends Mitchell Van Morgan Legends] at MobyGames Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:Video games Category:Rated E games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan Legends Category:Mitchell Van Morgan Legends (series) Category:PlayStation games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:PlayStation Network games